This invention relates to cable terminations and, more particularly, to the termination of a submarine cable to a repeater housing.
I have previously disclosed a cable termination in which there is provided a cone which has a circumferential radius and decreasing taper at one end and a bell mouth with an increasing radius at the other end. This facilitates in a simple manner the anchoring of the armor wires of the cable around the cone and also limits bending of the cable in the immediate vicinity of the repeater housing. In that arrangement, the armor wires are taken around the "cone" and become clamped between the cone and the annular clamping ring.
It is an object of the present invention to further simplify the anchoring arrangement while at the same time improve its reliability.